Fate and Time's Game
by Author Remains Unknown
Summary: Fate and Time play a little game with Sesshomaru and Kagome's fates.Kagome has this sudden impulse to take Shippo and set out,without Inuyasha.They meet Sesshomaru and Inuyasha is really jealous of their budding relationship.


SS: Hi you guys! Here's the stupid disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. I'm more heart broken about the second one than the first.

* * *

Fate glared at the board game in front of her. She then shot the person in front of her a dark look before making her move. She moved a game piece closer to a silver piece that was on a different part of the game board than most of the other pieces. 

"I still think that I will win, Time," Fate said rolling the dice on to board and looking up at the person in front of her.

"Fate, darling, you'll see what shall happen, for we're entwined together, neither of us can work without the other," chuckled Time.

Fate had to work hard at not laughing at her mate's cheesy remarks, but a shadow of a smile still worked its way onto her face as she moved the silver piece a bit closer to the first piece, which was a swirl of black and pink.

Time tossed a small hourglass up into the air. Its gold rim glistened in the light of the sun and the sand tumbled around the small confines before Time caught it again and put it onto the glass table, next to the large game board. He smiled and raised an eyebrow at his mate's fuming aura.

"Two hours," he said, showing the small precise markings on the side of the hourglass to Fate.

"I still think you cheat," grumbled Fate as she willed the dice to land a 5. The dice spun around in the air and landed onto the table, not with a clunk, but with a light chiming sound. The dice rolled in circles before finally stopping.

"Not that you don't huh?" snorted Time as Fate grinned at the number of dots on the dice in front of her; all five dice showed a single ruby-five in total.

"Perfect for my next move," Fate clapped her hands excitedly. Time could only guess what she had in mind. It was not a good thing to have Fate angry. But the two pieces that Fate and Time were concentrating on, didn't need to worry about that.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, who was eating, no, not eating - inhaling the ramen she brought back to the Feudal Era from her time.

Time, now that was a word that Kagome felt a distinct bond to. Time was the difference between she and her friends in the Feudal Era. Time was one of the main factors that controlled the decision, whether or not Naraku would defeat them.

"Time is so damn annoying!" Opps. She accidentally said it out loud. Now Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were giving he weird looks.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Inuyasha reaching for the large pile of ramen packs next to her new large green backpack. Her old yellow one had ripped at the bottom when Inuyasha got mad at her for coming back from her time so late.

_Like two hours was so long,_ Kagome scoffed, glaring at Inuyasha and slapping his clawed hand away from the pile of food.

"That food is supposed to last us a week Inuyasha, and there are six of us, not just you, so if can't handled your idiotic self, I will, and you know my methods," Kagome said sternly, her eyes narrowing at the last part. Inuyasha humphed and turned away and acted like nothing had happened, like he hadn't tried to eat all the ramen, and like he hadn't been scolded by Kagome. Sigh. Boys are so immature.

Kagome felt her anger grow at Inuyasha's childish ways and stood up abruptly.

"I'm going for a bath, Sango, come with?" Kagome said, grabbing her towel and some spare clothes with such force that Inuyasha got hit on the cheek by her bag of hair products as she ran towards the hot springs nearby.

Sango stood up and grabbed her things and raced after Kagome, pausing only to warn Miroku not to come within 100 metres of the hot spring.

Inuyasha stared dumbly after the young women and turned to Miroku.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha and as soon as Inuyasha jumped back into his tree, he took the opportunity to share an eye roll with Shippo. Smart child he is, not to speak up in the middle of Kagome's anger moods.

* * *

"So...what was all that about?" Sango asked cautiously. Kagome sighed, she had wished that Sango wouldn't bring up the subject of her anger at Inuyasha up, but it was probably her own fault- she had asked Sango to come along with her.

"It's just that he's so annoying sometimes!" Kagome blurted out, "He's so immature and stupid and, and,-"

"And so much like a boy?" Sango finished for Kagome. Kagome blushed and nodded. Sango laughed, "Well, it so happens that Inuyasha is a boy you know," Kagome splashed her with some water. Effective enough.

The two girls washed themselves and just relaxed in the hot spring for some time. Typical Kagome couldn't stand the silence.

"You know, I feel like with the remaining shards nowhere to be seen right now, I want to have an adventure. I want to go around by myself, or with Shippo and help with the healing in villages," she confided in Sango. Sango's jaw dropped.

"But, Kagome, it's dangerous out there! The youkai! If you go by yourself, against ten youkai, you would be killed!" Typical Sango, straight to the point and blunt, then what she says sinks in.

Sango's words hurt, but they were the truth, Kagome didn't get a lot of time to practice her miko powers. That was one of the main reasons she wanted to set off by herself and help with the healing. That and getting away from Inuyasha.

"I know Sango, but I think I'm going through with it anyways. I'm leaving in five days, during the night. I'm also probably taking Shippo with me," she said to Sango. Sango nodded slowly.

"Will you come visit some time? And you'll help with the final battle, right?" Sango said frantically. Kagome giggled.

"Of course, anyways, let's finish up, I still have to tell Shippo. Do you want t fill Miroku in?" Sango nodded.

"Okay, let's hurry then," The two girls rushed to dry off and get dressed. Good thing Miroku and Inuyasha were back at the camp right? Right.


End file.
